Home health test devices may only show that an individual has a particular health condition, but not alert the individual that medical attention should be sought. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for home medical testing that also provides details on other health conditions at a high rate of accuracy and to prompt test subject to seek medical attention when test results warrant such.